


圣子大龙捉鸦记第5章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记第5章

第5章 

　　秦潼看看地上的垫子，嘀咕道：“熠王妃不就说主子不小心闪了腰么，干么怒成这样。唉，都说小登科是人生乐事，怎么到主子身上就不乐了呢？”

　　幸好这话旭凤没听见，否则又要吐出一口老血。如果是他登别人，他当然乐。问题是现在被登的人是他，这还乐得起来，那他不是缺心眼就是傻。

　　轿子一路摇摇晃晃，硌得他的屁股像被人拿着一把钢锉磨来磨去，好不容易挨到了天香楼，又被迎面而来的青衣公子扯得一个趔趄。

　　“急什么，天香楼又不会跑。”他打开那人的手，摸着楼梯扶手一步一步往上爬，慢得像只蜗牛。

　　“我特地为你点了枣泥酥饼，刚出炉的，要趁热吃。”

　　“那我真谢谢您嘞！”

　　“好说好说。”

　　那青衣公子姓彦名佑，人送外号帅遍洞庭无敌手，滑不溜丢一尾蛇。不是人也不是个东西，乃是修炼千年的蛇仙。

　　旭凤虽然对于他的身份多多少少也猜到一些，但也不是那么在意。交友之道，重在交心。

　　入了座，三杯黄汤下肚，旭凤就忍不住大吐苦水了。可是这苦水嘛，也得吐得有技巧。

　　“彦佑，我有个朋友遇到了件难事，你帮他出出主意。”

　　“啥难事，说来听听？”能让旭凤开口恳求，这个朋友来头不小。

　　旭凤指尖捏着一块枣泥糕，碎渣渣掉了一手，“我这位朋友前些日子娶了位男妻。贤良淑德，行事果决，把这府里治理得那是井井有条。”

　　“那还有啥愁的？”彦佑哧溜饮了一口小酒，忽然福至心灵，“懂了，是不是那位男妻善妒，不让你那朋友纳妾啊？”

　　“妒么……也妒一点。”旭凤挠挠头，“现在我朋友烦恼的不是这个，而是……而是……”

　　“而是什么，你倒是快说啊！”

　　“而是……”旭凤左右瞅瞅，搬着椅子往彦佑身边挪了挪，咬着耳朵道：“我那朋友英俊潇洒，文武双全，能在万人之中取敌人首级，是个顶天立地的英雄人物。谁知道在新婚之夜竟被那男妻钻了空子，着了道。”

　　彦佑一头雾水，“着了道，着了什么道？”

　　旭凤面红耳赤，“看你平时青楼也没少去，怎么就说不明白呢？”

　　彦佑眨眨眼，恍然大悟，“哦，我懂了，你那朋友新婚之夜反被那男妻开了苞？”

　　旭凤连忙捂住他嘴巴，“吵嚷什么，你要是敢坏了……坏了我那朋友的名声，老子剁了你。”

　　彦佑掰开他手，“这好办得很，你那朋友若实在厌恶，索性一纸休书把他赶出府去。”

　　“不行。”旭凤拒绝得斩钉截铁，掷地有声。过了一会儿，见彦佑看向他的目光满是疑惑，赶紧补救，“休妻得有理由。这种事……这种事你让我朋友怎么写？”

　　“这倒也是……”彦佑冥思苦想，忽然两眼一亮，把桌子一拍，“有了，不就是要理由嘛！那就设个局，找个人和那男妻私会，然后你朋友忽然出现抓个现行，那不就得了？”

　　“馊主意。”旭凤没好气的白了彦佑一眼，“人人都知那男妻十分温柔恭顺，满城没人不夸赞他贤惠的，这好端端忽然冒出个奸夫来，谁信啊？”

　　彦佑啧啧摇头，托着腮帮子看着旭凤，满脸揶揄。

　　旭凤被他看得浑身发毛，“你这是什么眼神，再看，再看就把你丢到湖里去。”

　　彦佑慢吞吞的道：“旭凤啊，这夫妻过日子，如人饮水冷暖自知。妻子合不合心意，是厌恶、是凑合，还是琴瑟和鸣，就像买鞋子，鞋子合不合脚，只有自己知道。温柔恭顺，贤良淑德，那是别人说的。你那朋友呢？心里到底是怎么想的？”

　　旭凤长长叹一口气，“我那朋友是真喜欢他。第一眼见到就喜欢了，倒不是因为他长得好看，而是……哎，我也说不上来。反正只要跟他在一起，就算不说话，各忙各的，心里也觉得快活。前段时间我不是病了嘛，我不喝药，他居然凶我。”

　　说到这里旭凤不由得傻乎乎的笑了起来，“那么清冷得像神仙一样的人，居然凶我。可是他这个样子，我就觉得比平时的神仙样更好看。还有上上次，你不是从洞庭湖带了特产来嘛，我亲手做了一桌河鲜，他都吃完了，还夸我做得好。后来我才知道他是哄我的。”

　　彦佑噗嗤一声，赶紧用拳头抵住唇忍住。“我还猜是哪位朋友能劳动熠王大驾，原来是……”

　　旭凤后知后觉，脸腾的一下红透了，“总之……总之就是这样，你赶紧帮我想个办法。”

　　彦佑是真的为难，如果是别人也就算了，如今他要面对的是润玉。堂堂天界大殿，还是他的便宜哥哥。虽然觉得很对不起旭凤，但比起这只傻鸟的贞操，还是自个儿的小命更重要。

　　“办法得慢慢想。”彦佑一边说一边给他斟酒，“今朝有酒今朝醉，莫使金樽空对月，来来来，喝酒喝酒。你放心，等过几天我一定给你想个两全其美的法子。”

　　天香楼的舞娘是一等一的好，两人从傍晚喝到深夜，由各自相熟的花娘扶着去歇息了。

　　彦佑那边如何自不用交代，且说旭凤这边。一路东倒西歪，累得那花娘出了一身的汗。上了楼梯过了转角，忽然一人将她推开，把旭凤搂到了怀里。

　　“这里没你的事了，退下吧！”

　　那人虽隐在阴影里，但那周身气度绝非旁人可比。花娘心中惴惴，连忙退下。走下楼时回头望了一眼，只见那人将熠王打横抱起，一脚踹开了房门。

　　这段时间人们最热衷的话题就是熠王府的八卦。

　　熠王病了。

　　熠王搬出了熠王府。

　　熠王到城外大营征兵去了。

　　熠王已经两个月没回府了。

　　“主子，您真不打算回去了？”秦潼抖抖手里的书信，“从府里到大营，骑马也就一个时辰的功夫，居然还闹到了送信的地步，还一天两封信。”

　　“本王说过，以后只要是那人送来的信一律拿去烧了。”旭凤一想到那天醉酒之后的事就一肚子火气。真是太放肆了，眼里还有他这个夫君吗？

　　全身上下没有一块好皮，大热天的还得穿高领的衣衫，就怕被人看到脖子上的青紫。上不得马，拉不开弓，好一段时日就连上药都得自个儿偷偷的上。简直丢死人了。

　　“可是……”

　　“没有可是。”旭凤一把夺过来，三两下撕成碎片。“走，跟本王到校场上耍耍去，半个月没动手脚，骨头都僵了。”

　　校场上的兵远远看到旭凤来了，一个个把头垂得低低的，很想变成只蚂蚁钻到地缝里去。

　　“熠王怎么来了，不是说今日要去西郊大营吗？”

　　“听说府里又来信了，那位的……”

　　“糟，看来今天咱们就算不死也得剥层皮啊！”

　　旭凤缓缓扫视一圈，脸上满是骄傲。看看，这就是本王带出来的兵，彪悍勇猛，一个个强壮得像头老虎。

　　往场中一站，把外衫一脱，“谁先来？”

　　谁都不想先来。那些兵上了战场都是杀人不眨眼的主儿，可是在旭凤面前胆儿比老鼠还小。

　　“既然没人主动，那本王就点名了啊！”旭凤眼锋一扫，“你、你、你，对，还有你，都给本王出来。”拉开架势，勾勾手指，“一起上。都给本王使出吃奶的劲儿，若输了，今晚就没饭吃。”

　　军令如山，只能硬着头皮上了。

　　轰隆咔擦，四个人倒了一地。旭凤拍拍手上的灰，“没吃饭么，就这么点力气？”转眸见秦潼十分淡定的站在一边，眉梢一挑，“我记得这一队人都是你的下属，他们既这么不中用，那就由你来。”

　　说完从兵器架上抽出一杆枪，顺手一挑，将另一杆枪挑到秦潼手里，“徒手没意思，咱们比划比划枪法。”

　　“那就恭敬不如从命了。主子当心。”

　　旭凤大笑，“你先当心当心自个儿吧！”

　　两杆枪犹如两条游龙，扎、刺、挞、抨、缠，打得煞是好看。众人只觉得两只眼睛都不够用了，个个张大了口只知道不停抽气，连喝彩都忘记了。

　　忽然一杆枪被挑飞，众人定睛看去，只见秦潼两手空空，而旭凤的枪已经抵在了他的胸膛上。

　　“好！”场上立刻爆出震天价的喝彩，营中的兵可不讲究什么文雅，哨声俚语张口就来。

　　大家都知旭凤十八般武艺样样精通，箭术比枪法更佳，正想撺掇旭凤和秦潼比一比射箭，就听到当啷一声，旭凤手中的枪落地了。

　　“主子。”秦潼和他离得最近，立刻抱住了他。其他人反应略慢一些，也都跟着哗啦啦围了上来。腿脚快的已经去找军医了，力气大的则去搬了春凳过来。

　　“无妨，就是有些发昏。”旭凤被众人七手八脚按在春凳上，闭上眼睛忍住又一波晕眩，“你们接着练，不必管我。”说完又把教头叫来，低声吩咐几句。

　　秦潼守在旭凤身边，忽然眼角余光瞥见一道影子。“主子当心。”他迅速揽住旭凤往旁边一滚，同时耳边听到一声清脆的撞击声。

　　那是一支黑色的箭，箭镞已经深深没入了春凳，末梢还在轻轻摇晃。

　　熠王遇刺是何等大事，但除了在场众人，外人一个字都不知道。因为旭凤当场就封锁了消息，尚未查清，此时还不是打草惊蛇的时候。

　　“这是什么箭？”旭凤轻轻摸着箭身，“似铁非铁，似木非木，周身透着一股阴寒之气。”他把箭放回案上，“秦潼，方才我拿起此箭时，仿佛听到了厉鬼嚎叫，这绝非凡间之物。”

　　旭凤猜得不错，此箭确实不是凡间之物。它叫灭灵箭，是灭灵族的唯一幸存者奇鸢用自身骨血制作的箭矢，只要被它射中，人仙魔都会立刻魂飞魄散，哪怕立即喂入九转金丹也无济于事。

　　只是这支灭灵箭不知何故落入了簌离手中。簌离便将对荼姚的一腔愤恨转嫁到旭凤身上，命彦佑务必寻找机会用此箭射杀旭凤，让荼姚尝尝这剜心之痛。

　　“贱人！竟敢用灭灵箭伤我儿。”荼姚虽然身在天界，但时时刻刻不忘在凡间历劫的旭凤。

旭凤险些遇害，她怎能坐视不理。一掌把云台拍碎，周身杀气宛若实质，“既如此，那我就先让你尝尝丧子之痛。”

　　从天界到凡界不过瞬息之间，杀一个身为凡人的润玉也不过一掌之力，但荼姚这气势万钧的一掌没能击下去。

　　“你是谁？”旭凤捧着一碗药坐在润玉床前，疑惑的看着荼姚。

　　“旭儿，你不是在大营征兵吗？怎会忽然……”荼姚对旭凤那是满满的慈母心肠，一见到他手上捧的药碗立刻把什么都抛到脑后了，“为何喝药？莫非被那灭灵箭擦破了油皮？”

　　一想到那灭灵箭的可怖之处，堂堂天后立刻惊出了一身冷汗。不由分说便拉过旭凤的手查看脉搏，就怕他的神魂有什么损伤。

　　“不是我受伤，是润玉生病了。”不知为何，旭凤对这位突然出现的美妇有一种天然的亲近感，不仅不觉得她无礼，反倒觉得正该如此。

　　荼姚仔细查探了一阵，确定旭凤没有半点损伤，才慢慢放下心来。

横目见润玉半躺在床上一副病仄仄的模样，就气不打一处来。“旭儿你不必管他，赶紧跟母……跟我回去。”

　　旭凤被她拉得往前冲出一步，眼前一黑差点倒了下去。

　　荼姚吓坏了，刚叫了一声“旭儿”，就被闪电般冲出来的润玉把人从手里抢了去。

　　“呃，你不是病了……吗？”旭凤还没回神人已经被他按倒在了床上，拉出手腕细细诊脉。

　　“咳，我这是小病，不妨事。”若不是装病，怎能把你从东郊大营骗回来？

　　润玉身为圣医族的圣子，医术卓绝，只是这次诊脉的时间也太长了些，况且他的表情……

　　似惊愕茫然，又似被狂喜冲昏了头脑。

　　这下子连荼姚也不由得紧张起来，“旭儿……旭儿可是有什么不妥？”她刚刚只顾着查看旭凤的元神，竟忘了人吃五谷杂粮哪有不生病的。如今看来这润玉的医术也是浪得虚名，不如……

　　旭凤回府之前还在演武场上和人较量过，自然不会觉得身体有什么不适。便笑道：“你们做大夫的，就喜欢小题大做。我就是昨晚没睡好觉，不妨事。”说着把被子一掀就要下床。

　　“旭儿你躺着别动。”木呆呆的润玉终于回神，一声大吼把荼姚和旭凤都吓住了。

　　


End file.
